Arthur and the Bathhouse of Horror
by Chrabiz2016
Summary: Title says all that Arthur has fun in a new bathhouse.


In this story, there is a new bathhouse at Arthur's school. Arthur and friends will take a bath there -they sure do love baths, after all. Will say the word "penis" in it.

It's an ordinary morning in Elwood City. At Lakewood School, Arthur and them just got into their seats in their classroom. Soon, Mr. Haney will come in to announce something important -that the school has new baths, that is. "Good morning, Class!" Mr. Haney said with much unneeded enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Principal Haney," the class replied like zombies. Buster's heavy, sleepy head slammed on his desk, he couldn't keep himself awake anymore. Binky fell with his desk backwards, right on top of George - fracturing the moose boy's leg, but nobody cared. Francine and Muffy were laughing out loud at all the people walking on the streets outside, they teased for the way they walked or dressed.

"Oh boy! I love bathhouses! They're the best place to take a bath," Arthur said. "Besides home, that is."

"As do I," Buster added. "They sure are fun! The baths, that is."

"As do I," The Brain shouted. "Mr. Haney, how are them tubs?"

"I'm glad you asked, Brain! They are really big! The tubs for the bathhouse, of course!" Mr. Haney explained, winking.

"But, what if we see the boys private parts?" asked Muffy.

"Oh? You mean our penises? I love my penis! It helps me to pee while standing. I am a boy, after all," Arthur said proudly. Everyone cringed at Arthur's remark. How could he feel the need to rant on about something so obvious?

"We can all infer that, you dunce cap! Now shut up!" Binky yelled as he slapped the aardvark to knock some sense into him.

"Now, now. Settle down class. Obviously we have to separate rooms for each gender," Mr. Haney sighed. "Now, why don't you all go and try it out?"

Everyone agreed to the principal's offer. He had told them it was located somewhere on the other side of the school. Hardly anyone ever goes there -aside from being too far, security is poor, since the school has a lousy budget. This wasn't going to stop Arthur and friends, though.

Arthur, with his usual group, headed out the classroom. They began their journey to the other side of the school, little did they know that someone else was following behind them.

"Um, guys, you go on ahead," George suggested to his friends. "I've got a nosebleed, I'm going to the bathroom to clean up."

"All right, suit yourself. We'll see you there," Arthur replied shrugging.

Once the group turned left into the other hallway, George entered the bathroom. Holding his nose to prevent the blood from spilling, he pulled the lever to get a paper towel from the manual dispenser -remember, they're on a low budget. Yet, nothing came out. Without a thought he tried the dispenser on the other side of the row of sinks, but there wasn't any there, either.

"No problem, I'll just use some toilet paper from one of the stalls," George said to himself. He pushed pushed the door open, and reached underneath the toilet paper holder. Surprisingly, this one was empty as well. He slowly began to panic now, to make matters worse, he felt the blood continually drip off of his nose without any signs of it stopping soon. Unfortunately, the next stall was empty as well.

The state of fear he was in rapidly increased. He searched frantically for more paper, but with each opening of a stall came disappointment. "Oh, no! Ok, this the last one... It's gotta have paper!" George said to himself. By now he should have figured something was up. Despite the unease he piled up, not a single bit of suspicion that this was someone's doing was raised in his mind. Then again, why would he?

Convinced this was some sort of coincidence, he decides to leave to another bathroom. However, before he could turn around to get out of the stall and leave, he heard the exit door slam shut, followed by the turn of a key -as if someone locked him in, and they did.

George was now paralyzed out of shock, he could not move. Out of a stall came out a man with a ski mask. "Looking for this?" he said, holding a ball of paper towels that seemed to have been dipped in a liquid of some sort.

At this point, George crapped his pants. The moose tried to let out a scream, or at least run, but the state in which he was in did not allow either. The man held the paper against George's mouth and nose, within seconds, he knocked him out with the chloroform in the paper.

"Heh, heh. These people don't know what they've got themselves into..." said the mysterious figure. He then dragged George's body to the halls while no one was there, to hide him inside a locker.


End file.
